The Dark Samurai
by suzuki kasami
Summary: After Kendall was raped, something strange started to happen, BigTimeRush is in big trouble. Samurai's come to kill bigtimerush, out to capture Kendall, and james wont let that happen so easily. KAMES/YAOI/ LOTS OF ACTION. please read, it will be good!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The ground was cold, too cold actually, I felt as if I was going to die, the pain in my butt just wouldn't go away. I can feel the blood dripping down, and I couldn't hear but a simple annoying ringing sound that goes through my head. Half of my half naked body shivered; in fact I'm factually shaking. I need them, James, Logan, and Carlos. I _need_ them, all I want was comfort. I lay on the ground crying my eyes out, not what Kendall would normally do, I guess. I just didn't know what to do, and you know how the rest of the guys always looks up to me, and as the leader figure I had no way out of this situation, I was jumped, staggered, surprised. I made a big erroneousness going by myself and Logan warned me. He warned me, and the others warned me. I can feel the blood slip through my thighs onto the cold pavement. It was warm, but my body was cold, like a dead body, if they don't come, I might as well be one. Dead, cold, and alone.

**In the market**

"Hey where is Kendall, I thought he said he was going to the other side to get the apples."

"You know, Logan, I think instead of apples, we should put corndogs in it! Spice it up a little!"

"No, Carlos, only me!- James can spice up the pie, with my hotness! And good looking," he took out a mirror and smiled at his face, Logan snatched it away and through It ignominiously to the side. "Okay stop it! Im serious!" Carlos and James looked at each other and nodded, "let's look for him, im sure he is just lost, hm?" Logan sighed, "I don't know Carlos, and I'm a bit worried for some reason." James frowned, "well let's look for him now!" they all nodded and headed out.

"There's only one more place to look and that's in that dark alley way, he couldn't have gone in there!" Carlos yelled folding his arms. They looked at him and he unfolded his arms, "oh no!" they all ran into the dark alley. They came across a body, they slowly came up to it making sure it wasn't Kendall, but to their bad luck, it was. They ran up to him looking his and lifting his face a bit. He stared at them and faintly smiles, "hey guys." Logan, Carlos, and James smiled. They're eyes trailed down to Kendall's naked butt and legs, at the bottom of his legs his pants and underwear was laying on his ankles, not fully taken off. Logan went into his mother mode, "KENDALL WHAT HAPPENED! OH GOD WE GOT TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" Carlos looked at him smiling, "WAIT! You are a certified doctor!" Logan raised an eyebrow, "yeah but not a REAL doctor!" James, Carlos and Logan turned their heads when they heard a sob escape Kendall's mouth. He started to cry hard. They looked back down at his hands that were covering his butt, blood trickled down his legs and onto the pavement. It was clear to all of them, he had been raped.

They all tried to calm Kendall down, but nothing seemed as if it was working. James picked the crying Kendall up bridal style and Carlos took off his jacket pulling it to cover his body, which James was blushing madly for. They didn't care if people were watching, they just wanted to help they're friend out, or at least for James, his…lover.

**(A/N) Hi guys! Um, please review or favorite! This is my first kames story/bigtimerush so please bare with me, I hope you like it! But PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if the review is bad, just don't be stupid with it. This story will have A LOT of action and violence so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Logan, you shouldn't punish him, it's not his fault." Carlos tried to reason with his friend. Logan pouted, "yeah, but I distinctly told him not to wander off into the dark valleys where he could get jumped!-…or raped…" James sighed, "Yeah what are you going to do? Teach him math until his brain fries?" Carlos smiled cheesy, "you know that would be soooo cool!" James and Carlos high fived each other and Logan smacked them on they're heads. "You guys focus!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGH!"

They quickly got up and ran to Kendall's room. They walked in to see a fallen Kendall on the ground, clutching his ass. "Ow!" James helped Kendall up and tried to ignore the flinching that he did when he got up. "What happened in here?" Carlos asked, Kendall sighed, "I tried to get up!-but I fell, because my BUTT hurts." Carlos laughed until the glares of Logan and James cut him off. Kendall pushed James aside and staggered to the living room of which they all shared since they own their own apartment together. The rest of the three followed and made sure he sat down, but Kendall didn't sit down till he got right In front of the TV.

"Come on Kendall cant we talk about this?" Logan pleaded as he shook his head no, turning the channel to SpongeBob. "Guys no!" they all sighed in defeat, until Carlos came up with an idea, "oh oh! If you don't talk about it, I'll just sing my favorite song that you hate until you do-oh! Or I will tell everyone your embarrassing time where you were with this girl and you got sick and for lunch we were eating meatloaf and the girl was right beside you and-," Kendall clamped his hand over his mouth, "OKAY! Okay…what do you want to know?" Logan smiled at the accomplishment, "what happened? IN DETAIL!" Kendall sighed, he knew this was coming, and knew he would have to explain everything that happen, it was even killing him for when yesterday they had to clean him up, and they did it without burdening questions on him.

"Fine. I was going to get some apples, but then I saw this guy, and the guy had friends, he asked me to come over, because I couldn't find the right apples, I got near them but I…I saw that they just…anyway they grabbed me and pulled me into the dark alley and ne of the guys slammed me against the wall. I guess I couldn't see anything for a while because of my head, but when I was my…lower half was naked, the big gu threw me to the ground and…" Kendall's eyes started getting blurry, James balled his fist behind him, making sure no one saw how pissed he was at the moment. "they each raped me..one…by one…by one." Kendall had tears glide down his face in a watery fiery but he paid no mind to it and watched TV, like he had nothing there. Logan squeezed his hand in comfort, "I…I don't know what to say…" Kendall turned away, "I know what you should do though…please leave." Suddenly they all heard a crash in the back room. They all looked at each other…

**Thank you for all your comments! Eek! Yay! Just so you guys know James is dominant, and Kendall is bottom. Also Comment they make me write even more! Oh and the action is going to start next chapter! REVIEW AND/OR FAVORITE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Carlos was about to get up to check it out but james stopped him, "wait!" suddenly the room got so dark that no one could see. The lights turned on and all of them screamed like girls. Five samurais surrounded them with swords pointed toward them, they looked at Kendall who was freaking out. "you! Princess, come with us." James frowned, "did you just call Kendall princess?" the samurai pointed his sword toward the other three and they backed up. "the princess is in order to go home." Carlos stood up suddenly feeling brave. He pouted, "Kendall is not going with you!" he jumped on the samurai and the samurai back hand slapped him before he tusled him to the ground. Carlos whimpered and Kendall stood up, "don't hit my friends like that!" the samurai back hand slapped him and told the other two to grab him, while the other two held swords up to the other three members of big time rush. The samurai grabbed his pants and ripped it off, Kendal kicked and screamed finally standing up and getting away from them. He grabbed one of the samurais swords and swung it at the five samurais. The other three members got on there feet and grabbed kendall and threw him over james shoulder and ran out the door.

"where is Gustavo when you need him!" logan yelled, Kendall pouted, "GUYS! REALLY? PUT! ME! DOWN!" james slapped his ass, "OW JAMES?" james frowned, "you are not going anywhere you understand me? everyone is after you!" Kendall kicked his legs, "yeah but do you have to spank me?" james nodded, "yep! I got plenty more of where that came from and logan was going to do it to you anyway." Kendall looked at logan and frowned, logan frowned back, "YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!" kendall pouted, "FOR WHAT!" logan pointed a stern finger, "for going where I told you not to go!" kendall rolled his eyes, "spank me later, we are in deep trouble now!" logan nodded, "if you say so, hey do you see the samurai's?" all of them stopped running and carlos looked back, "I don't see them anymore. I think we lost them." They all sighed in relief. "alright lets just get to Gustavo."

They arrived at gustavo's office breathing hard. "WHAT ARE YOU DOGS DOING HERE! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE ON BREAK!" Logan rolled his eyes, "can you not yell, we are kind of in trouble." Gustavo facepalmed himself, "alright what did you dogs do this time?" james protested, "nothing! We are being chased by killers!" Gustavo looked at Kelly. Kelly looked at them, "guys this better not be a joke!" Carlos frowned, "this is no joking madder! We are being chased by BIG!-GIANT!-SAMURAI!" Kelly rolled her eyes and Gustavo laughed. "BUAHAHAHAHA! LIKE IF!" Kelly's eyes suddenly widened, "wait! Gustavo they might not be kidding! I saw five people dressed as samurais, I thought they were just weird protesters or cosplayers!" Gustavo quirked an eyebrow and carlos nodded, "THERE WERE FIVE OF THEM!" Gustavo lifted another eyebrow, "now…boys, imagination can be so big, SO STOP PLAYING!" Carlos frowned, "WE AREN'T PLAYING!" logan nodded, "yeah we really aren't, we were just walking home cause kendall had gotten raped and then when we got home people came into our house and because we were talking about rape I thought there were some rapers coming inside the house but then samurai's came in and called kendall princess and then started to take off his pants and then kendall came jumping out like a monkey and taking one of their swords and-,"

"WHOA WHOA! Did you just say kendall got raped?"

Everyone was quiet. Logan shrugged and smiled, "N NO! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Gustavo frowned, "you said rape three times." Logan gulped and james coughed. Kelly frowned, "DID someone or DIDN'T someone rape kendall?" they all were quiet whistling and looking around like it was nothing. Kelly went around to them and gave each a spank on the butt, logan was the first to speak, "OKAY okay…it happened." Gustavo shook his head, "BY WHO!" all of them shrugged. Kendall rolled his eyes, "look, not that I am trying to disrespect you but, we really need to start looking for a solution to the killer problem!"


End file.
